


Beanie - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen left his beanie at Frank's.<br/>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beanie - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

Stephen had a habit of leaving things round Frank’s after spending the night, whether it was his tie, a jacket, his underwear...  
But on this occasion he had left his hat. Frank found it about an hour after Stephen left, so he stuffed it into his blazer pocket, resolving to give it back the next morning when they met to walk to school.  
He also found a button from Stephen’s shirt on the floor. Oops, Frank thought to himself, smirking, putting it in the top drawer of his bedside table, along with the discarded condom packet from earlier.  
... ... ...  
The next morning, he mentioned the abandoned hat, but Stephen dismissed it.   
“You can keep it babes, it never suited me anyway.”  
“Everything suits you.” Frank disagreed, wrapping his arm around Stephen’s waist. Stephen smiled, and kissed his cheek and the corner of his jaw. He turned in Frank’s one armed embrace to hook the beanie out of his blazer pocket where it had been stuffed the day before, and put it on him.  
“Hashtag adorbs.” Stephen smiled widely, and kissed his forehead.  
“I don’t want to be adorable...” Frank grumbled, good naturedly.  
“Face it babes, you’re cute as hell.” Stephen poked his tongue out at him. “Come on, we’re going to be late!”


End file.
